


Sick Day - Ryuji x Female!Reader

by Rainieva



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (Very small and minor), (as requested), Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blood and Injury, Blushy!Ryuji, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Head Injury, Injury, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Short!Reader, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: My mind wandered due to my interactions with the band of misfits these past few days. They seemed to be hiding something. What that thing was, remained to be seen. I just never thought that they would actually be up to something. The three of them stood out like sore thumbs and yet they were going to do something that they didn't want at least me to know about? Whatever it was, it wasn’t something I wanted to mess with. I just couldn’t help being curious.~~~Or, Ryuji  gets sick and Reader takes care of him.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Rainie's Requested Persona 5 One-Shots





	Sick Day - Ryuji x Female!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there!   
> I am currently moving a lot of my older one-shots over to this account from a different site. A lot of these were requested and finished in a few days, so I polished them up and hopefully, you'll get some enjoyment reading them.
> 
> Interested in requesting something? Feel free to leave a comment! ( I always respond asap!)
> 
> Enjoy!

At Shujin Academy, there was group of students that are considered 'the misfits'. They always seemed to be hanging around together in their free time and everyone knew that they snuck up to the rooftop occasionally. These students were all second years, like me and all had something unique about them that made their social life take a nose dive in the past year or so. Ann Takamaki was rumored to be in an illicit relationship with Mr. Kamoshida, our ex-gym teacher turned criminal. While it turned out that he was forcing himself on her, the other students continued to keep their distance. Then, there was the infamous transfer student, Akira Kurusu, who is said to be a hardened criminal with an assault on his record. Lastly, an unnatural blonde in my class: Ryuji Sakamoto. He used to be an amazing track runner, but after he and the aforementioned teacher got into a bit of a fight and the scumbag broke Ryuji's leg, he hasn't run much since. 

It was an early afternoon and I was heading to the courtyard to eat my lunch when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Ms. Kawakami? Did you need something?" I asked as the exhausted teacher caught up with me.

"(L/N)-chan. I need you to take this to Sakamoto-kun." She said, holding out a pink sheet of paper.

I took it and looked back up at her with a questioning glance. "What is this?" 

"A suspension warning. He has been late for class three times this week alone." She sighed deeply, looking exhausted just from the morning's lecture.

I chuckled slightly. Yeah, sounds like him.

I nodded as she thanked me and carried on with whatever she was doing before one of the other teachers probably forced this same task on her. Knowing that the group of troublemakers was probably all on the roof again, I made my way up the stairs, reaching a small room that functioned as a storage room with a door that led to the rooftop. I reached for the doorknob but I began to open the heavy door, I could hear a particularly vulgar blonde's voice shouting.

"I don't get it! That Yusuke guy's got to be lying!"

"Calm down, Ryuji!" I heard Ann scold.

"Ugh! How're we supposed to help him if he won't expose that guy's bullshit?!"

I opened the door, wanting to deliver the slip of paper, but also to ask what they were so worked up about. Akira was the first to spot me and kicked Ryuji softly in an effort to shut him up. Ann was sitting on a long forgotten desk and the boys were standing to complete the circle.

"What was that for--" Ryuji hissed but I cut him off by clearing my throat. The three students stared at me, almost fearfully. With a soft smile I held up the pink slip of paper and handed it over to Ryuji.

"You might want to keep from yelling if you don't want to get caught up here." I smirked.

Ryuji read the note, scoffing and shoving it deep into his pocket.

"So... What were you talking about?" I glanced between the teens, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Nothing!" Ann rushed out, trying to dismiss the situation. However, I'm not the kind of girl to let things go that easily. 

I sat on one of the abandoned desks and crossed my legs. "I'm not leaving 'til you tell me." 

They all stared and exchanged strange looks.

"It wasn't anything, okay?!" Ryuji rushed out his response, not quite looking me in the eye.

"Oh... I love a good secret. I promise I won't tell!" I mused, letting my legs swing playfully.

Ryuji turned to Akira almost like he's considering it when Akira frowned back, obviously denying my admission to their little club.

"Look, we can't tell you. Just go." He repeated again, a bit calmer this time.

"I said I wasn't leaving unless you told me." 

Ryuji growled and turned back to the other two as they whispered something amongst themselves. I waited patiently until Ryuji spun towards me once again and started walking toward me. Much to my dismay, instead of telling me what they were talking about, Ryuji picked me up and slung me over his left shoulder.

"Ah! What the-- Put me down!" I yelled kicking and struggling in his grasp.

"If you won't leave on your own the-- OW!"

I finally kneed him in the stomach, causing him to drop me and crumble to the ground, holding his abdomen. I landed on my feet and brushed off my skirt just as the bell rangs for the end of lunch.

"Well, I guess we’ll have to catch up another time" I sighed, grabbing my school bag and heading back to class. 

Just as I closed the rooftop door behind me, I heard some distinct meowing and Ryuji cursing in response.

~~~

The next day was just as boring as the last. I sat at my desk as our teacher rambled on about something I wasn't listening to. I was much more interested in the pencil I twirled over my thumb and back into its original position. It took days for me to master, but I could finally do the little trick in my sleep. I enjoyed watching the instrument dance over my fingers effortlessly. But soon, a new subject of interest caught my attention. The classroom door opened and a certain acquaintance of mine entered, fashionably late, as usual.

"Sakamoto-kun..." The teacher scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He dismissed flopping into his chair with a bit of a tired sigh.

I looked up at him, amused. I always wondered what made him so late all the time. Did he sleep in? Did he forget his school bag and have to go back to retrieve it? Did he simply not care? Something about this troublemaker and his band of misfits intrigued me and I intended to find out why.

~~~

The class ended and I started by shoving my loose papers and notebooks into my school bag, watching Ryuji rush to do the same. However, he seemed to almost be in more of a rush than I am to escape the hellish confines of the classroom. This would not be very strange on a normal day, but today, something was wrong. It wasn't unusual for the former track star to doze off in class, completely miss what our teacher was saying, and even leave early with not so much as a word. Today, on the other hand, the boy was trying to pay attention. When his head would start to sag and he would start to lose the battle to his overpowering exhaustion, he would jerk his head back up and try to focus on the lesson. He would even write the occasional note in his notebook of doodles.

Ryuji gathered his things and rushed out the door and I followed him, almost tripping over the copious amount of desks in the dim room. Once I reached the classroom door, I looked back and forth, searching for the jarring blond hair among the crowd. Thankfully, I spot him heading for the stairs leading to the roof. Without a second thought, I carefully made my way to him, whispering 'Sorry's and 'Excuse me's under my breath.

"Hey! Wait up, Blondie!" I half-shouted after him, in an effort to get his attention.

Ryuji turned on his heel searching for the person with enough metaphorical balls to call him 'Blondie'. His eyes finally found me at the bottom of the steps giving a small wave and a large smirk. His face almost seemed to soften as I skip a few steps up to him.

"You need somethin', Shortie?" He shot back, returning the sly grin.

"I am not short! I am actually average for my age." I retorted with a huff, sticking my tongue out at him, playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the point."

I took a moment to realize now that Ryuji was sweating immensely and his face looked a bit red. Without thinking, I raised a hand to his forehead and checked his temperature with the inside of my wrist. Ryuji looked surprised more than anything as I frowned at him.

"You have a fever."

Ryuji rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

I continued frowning and grabbed his wrist in an effort to drag him to the school nurse. As I started walking, I was only pulled back by his unmoving stature.

"I'm fine, okay? Would you let go?" He complained, trying to pull his wrist from my grip.

In a last-ditch effort of defiance, I grasped the same wrist with my other hand. Ryuji only sighed at my rebellion and continued his ascent.

~~~

"Ryuji! You ready to go to the Pal--" Ann skipped forward to be stopped short, seeing an uninvited guest.

I gave a small wave, still firmly attached to the annoyed blond.

"Where are you guys going?" I questioned, watching the other two second years squirm.

Ryuji had, apprehensively, dragged me up to the rooftop with him because he continued to refuse to let me escort him to the school nurse. Still, he stood facing the other teens with a slightly guilty look on his face.

Ann sputtered in search of a response to my question. "W-We are going to the Underground Mall at Shibuya Station!" 

I frowned. "It sounded like you were going to say 'Palace'."

"Palace is the name of a new shop that just opened!" She replied, laughing nervously.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "But if the store was named Palace, wouldn't you say "Are you ready to go to Pal--"

"So, are you two a thing now?"

The normally silent transfer student cut me off, changing the subject. This made Ryuji's cheeks and the tips of his ears burn a dark crimson as he waved his arms dramatically while shaking his head. This caused me to jolt forward a bit due to the fact that I was still holding on to his right wrist.

"No, dude! It's not like that! She just won't leave me alone!"

Suddenly, I got an idea. I let a small smirk show on my lips but quickly replaced it with a fake disappointed look. I quickly let my arms wrap around the blond’s upper arm, hugging tightly.

"Huh? Ryuji~!" I whined. "You haven't told them about us?"

"Huh?!" He exclaimed, cheeks darkening further.

With newfound vigor, Ryuji pried me from his arm. I almost fell over due to my hysterical laughter. Once I had calmed down a bit, I realized Ann was laughing with me and Akira was teasing Ryuji about what I had said.

"Jeez! You guys are assholes!" He yelled, embarrassed and a tad frustrated.

Out of the sheer need for revenge, I continued my teasing.

"Ry-u-ji~" I repeated in a singsong voice, putting emphasis on each syllable.

"Gah! Quit calling me by my first name when we're not dating! It's weird!" 

I chuckled at his flustered look of annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry! Anyway, I need to take Sakamoto to the school nurse. He's running quite the fever." I explained, returning to calling the poor boy by his last name.

"I said I'm fine! Why don't you mind your own effin' business, Shortie?" He glared.

"I'm just trying to help a classmate out, Blondie!" I threw back with just as much sass.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest then, Ryuji? We can talk later." Akira offered another strange, knowing look between them.

It was hard to believe such a soft-spoken and seemingly kind person like Akira could be considered a thug. Then again, Ryuji may be vulgar, but he was one of the most caring people I know.

"Fine..." He groaned heading to the door.

He opened it and sulked away obviously annoyed but too exhausted to fight back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ann reassured me.

"I know. He's just so stubborn." I scoffed. "I've got to head home. It was nice to talk to you two!" I called back, waving and opening the door leading back into the school.

My mind wandered due to my interactions with the band of misfits these past few days. They seemed to be hiding something. What that thing was, remained to be seen. I just never thought that they would actually be up to something. The three of them stood out like sore thumbs and yet they were going to do something that they didn't want at least me to know about? Whatever it was, it wasn’t something I wanted to mess with. I just couldn’t help being curious.

The halls were quiet. Students were either in classrooms for club activities or had already gone home. I hummed a soft tune to myself as I turned the corner to reach the second floor. As I did, I see a large body lying at the bottom of the steps, not moving, with a small amount of red blood dirting his bleached hair.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, skipping the rest of the steps and kneeling by Ryuji's side. I quickly examine the gash on my classmate's forehead. It wasn't too deep, but he hit something hard enough to make him fall unconscious. I searched for the nearest classroom, throwing open the door. A few students glanced back at me bewildered.

"Someone get the nurse! Please!" I pleaded.

The students seem to believe my cry for help and all bolt out of their seats, assigning duties to each other. Gathering bandages, notifying the nurse, finding the first aid kits, whatever they could do to help. Seeing that I had gotten through to the students and that they were going to help, I rushed back to Ryuji's side, trying to wake him up, check his pulse, anything. I'm not a nurse by any means but I knew there had to be something I could do to help him.

"Jeez! I told you to go to the nurse earlier, Sakamoto!" I practically chastised, wrapping the wound with some gauze a few students had brought to me.

~~~

Ryuji's eyes slowly opened, searching his surroundings. Relieved, I chuckled.

"'Morning, Blondie."

He glared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for your lazy ass to get up. I'm supposed to escort you home. Oh, you're welcome by the way." I smirked, pointing to my own forehead where cloth bandages were wrapped around the other’s head

Ryuji reached up and touched the gauze I had carefully wrapped, groaning. "Do you know what happened?"

"Not exactly. When I came down the stairs, you were unconscious and bleeding, so I guess you fainted and hit your head on the way down."

Ryuji groaned again, trying to sit up.

"Hey! Be careful!" I scolded, stopping him. 

"Look, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out though."

I looked back at him, in feigned disbelief. "Oh my god! Is that actual gratitude from the big bad track star?" I smirked, sarcastically.

Ryuji stood up with a huff accepting my shoulder and we walked to the subway station.

"Oof! You're heavy..." I complained.

"Nobody asked you, Shortie!" 

I giggled a little at the grumpy blonde.

~~~

"Sakamoto!" I called, opening the door to a small apartment.

It wasn't much, but it was nice. After getting Ryuji home the other day, his mom not only scolded Ryuji for not taking better care of himself but invited me to stay for dinner. I accepted much to Ryuji's disapproval.

Ms. Sakamato was a very nice and quiet lady but she has a hint of sass to her that keeps Ryuji in check. The entire time, she kept thanking me and swearing that Ryuji isn't really as mean as he seems. The whole interaction was nice, calming even. The two of them were so loving towards each other. It only confirmed my suspicions that the vulgar boy is really just a mama's boy in the end.

The next day, I came by before school to check on him. Ryuji had opened the door in his pajamas, looking worse than the day before. His mom had to work, so he was just laying on the couch playing video games and reading comics. I insisted that he eat the soup I had brought with me and that if the entire pot wasn't gone before I came back after school, I was going to skip school until he got better. He had hurriedly agreed to my terms but in the end, when I returned, he hadn't even touched the soup. His mom had even said he hadn't slept or eaten all day. So, true to my word, here I was with another pot of soup, ready to annoy Ryuji into health.

I stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind me.

"What're you doin' here?" 

I notice the sickly Ryuji slumped over the couch much like the day before, a mountain of tissues, littering the living room floor.

"Taking care of your sorry lump, obviously. I warned you didn't I?" I set the soup on the counter in the kitchen and waltz over to the blond boy. 

Reaching the front of the couch, I knelt down, making myself eye level with the boy's head laying on the armrest. He seemed a little annoyed that I was blocking his view of the screen but I ignored it and carefully placed the inside of my wrist on his forehead. Ryuji flinched in surprise but I growled at him so he decided he values his life and remains still.

"Jeez... Your fever is worse than yesterday." I huffed, lowered my arm and got up.

"Don't you have more important things to be doin', Shortie?"

With that obnoxious comment, I threw a heavy comforter over him and shove a bowl of soup into his hands, grabbing the gaming remote from him.

"I told you to eat all of the soup yesterday. You didn't, so I'm skipping school to make sure you get better."

"Uhg! It's hot as hell under this effin' thing!" Ryuji groaned.

"It will help break your fever. Stay put and eat your soup. I'm going to the store to get some medicine." I shouted back, opening the door and leaving the sick boy to sweat to death.

~~~

The corner store wasn't too far from Ryuji's apartment. Inside, I searched the shelves for various pills, syrups, and other medication that may help the blond get better. I ended up grabbing a variety of cold and flu pills along with some vitamin drinks to force down Ryuji's throat. In line to check out, I let my thoughts take the forefront of my mind.

Why wouldn't he just do what I say? I only wanted him to get better but it's almost like he doesn't want to get help from anyone. I would think he was just putting on a tough guy act but that didn't seem like Ryuji. If he was just trying to act cool, he would have never thanked me for helping him. It was reluctant but sincere. He may seem to not want me around, but the way he words it, it sounds like he's more worried about me wasting time on him rather than just plainly not wanting me around. He hasn't ever told me to just 'go away'. 

I paid for the items and quickly left the store, making my way back to Ryuji.

~~~

I opened the door to find the soup left untouched on the coffee table and my patient back to playing his fighting game. Getting a better view of him, he left the blanket on but moved to only cover his lower body leaving his torso exposed. He was wearing a light, red tank top and sweatpants, while his unruly bleached hair was more of a mess than usual. I groaned and stomped towards him, dropping the plastic shopping bag next to the couch.

"I thought I told you to eat the soup." I glared.

"I'm not hungry, okay?" He sniffed, keeping his eyes on the game.

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bowl. I used his distraction to my advantage and straddled the boy's hips, facing him.

"W-What're you--!" He stammered turning a darker shade of red than he already is.

"Eat. The. Soup." I demanded, holding the spoon out, attempting to force feed him.

Ryuji reluctantly opened his mouth and I started to feed him the soup. After a few minutes of silence, he had finished the bowl.

"Thanks..." He blushed deeply.

I smirked back, placing the metal spoon back in the bowl with a clang. I leaned to the side, trying to put the bowl back on the coffee table, but I slipped and started tumbling off the couch, trying to grab on to something to catch me. I had inadvertently grabbed Ryuji's tank top, pulling him down with me. We both crashed to the floor, I on my back and Ryuji hovering over me with his arms braced on either side of my head.

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered, avoiding the blond's eyes.

He quickly sat up and reeled back, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

We both sat on the floor for a moment in silence, trying to avoid the obvious awkwardness of the situation.

"Why?"

Confused, I looked up to see Ryuji's dark eyes trained on me. I shifted awkwardly under his intense gaze. "Why, what?"

"Why are you doing this? Makin' sure I get better n' stuff, I mean."

His question caught me a bit off guard. Why was I doing this? The fact of the matter is that we've only really known each other for a few days. I mean, we were in the same class as first years too but we never spoke. I only knew his name because we were in the same class and this it was probably the same for him.

"I-I..." I started to stutter out a response. "Because I like you, Sakamoto."

Instantly realizing what I had said, I stretched my arms out and shook my hands back and forth, both of our faces a crimson color. "T-That's not what I meant! I mean, that I don't think you're the troublemaker everyone makes you out to be and we're in the same class and-- I don't know." 

I stared at my hands in my lap, too embarrassed to look up at the boy.

Carefully, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight hug. It surprised me at first, but I slowly closed my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, (F/N)." He whispered.

"You're going to get me sick..." I smirked back, but he doesn't show any sign of letting go.

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Blushy Ryuji makes my heart swoon! I can't help teasing him, just a bit lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
